Evan Saunders
Evan Saunders is a 17-year-old Ravenclaw. He is in his 7th year. His roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Evan Thomas Saunders was born on August 15 to Teresa Cook-Saunders and Asher Saunders. Asher had a brother named Emmett who was a Hufflepuff, who'd had a daughter named Tanya Saunders with a muggle lady named Natalie. Both Asher and Teresa were Ravenclaws, and Asher was consistently beat up by a Slytherin boy named Kellan Smith and his gang. Teresa was always there for Asher, and she helped him heal after he was beat up by Kellan. They bonded over this, and a few years later, they got married. Both Teresa and Asher wanted to have a wizard child like themselves, and their wish came true when Evan was born. Growing up, Teresa and Asher did magic things all the time, and soon, Evan got used to it. Asher and Teresa explained to Evan that they were warlocks, and they knew how to do magic spells, which made him fascinated. He thought he had the coolest parents, and he wanted to make all the other kids jealous. When he attended muggle school, he had a terrible time. His parents were referred to as evil sorcerers by the muggle children, and all of them feared that Evan would be an evil sorcer as well. On the first day of his school, a muggle girl came up to him, asking if his mother was a witch. Evan, not aware he was not supposed to tell anyone about magic, said yes. The muggle girl then asked him if that made him a wizard too. Evan had never asked his parents about that, but he assumed so, so he said yes. This made the muggle girl scream out in terror, and tell everyone that Evan was an evil sorcerer who was going to destroy the class. This scared the other students, but they were calmed down by the teacher, who thought that was a silly joke. She assured the other children that Evan was completely normal, but later, she asked Evan what he'd done. Evan had told her that he'd informed the girl that his parents were wizards, and so was he. The teacher became concerned of this, and thought he was crazy, but she let it slide, since Evan was so young. However, the other kids did not forget this. On the playground, they wanted him to prove he was a wizard by showing them magic, but Evan did not know any. Because of this, they called over the older kids, and told them to beat Evan up until he showed them magic. The older kids were confused by this, but did as they were told, and beat Evan until he fell unconscious. He was saved by the older kids' teacher, who helped him go home. When Evan got home, his parents were horrified at their son's appearance, and asked him what had happened. He told them, and they felt extremely guilty, as they forgot to tell Evan not to tell anyone about them being warlocks. They were forced to move to Walsall, England, and this time, they informed Evan that he could not even come close to mentioning their magic history. Evan obeyed, and Teresa and Asher stopped doing magic around the house, and started acting more like normal parents. Evan found a lot of good muggle friends, who he stayed best friends with until he was eleven. He was walking home from his friends house one day, when the wind blew, and from the wind, came an envelope, addressed to him. Evan took it home to his parents, who were overjoyed that the day had come for Evan to attend Hogwarts. They helped Evan get ready, and he became extremely excited for going to school at Hogwarts. He asked Asher and Teresa what it was like, and all they said was: "It's the best place you'll ever be." They were soon proved to be right, because once Evan arrived, he was amazed. He was sorted by the Sorting Hat into the Ravenclaw House, which made him happy. However, he did not try to interact with the other boys, as he wanted to be more focused on learning things at Hogwarts. He was afraid he would jeporadize his grade if he were to make friends with any of the studnets, but he is comfortable with talking to the teachers. Evan is extremely happy at Hogwarts, and he currently has Straight O's. During Evan's Seventh Year, the Tri-Wizard Tournament occurred, but Evan chose not to sign up in order to keep his grade the main priority. When Liam Sherwood was killed, Evan attended his funeral in the Middle Courtyard, and convinced Rose Noble, Dylan Whiteman, and Freddie Simon to say a few words in his honor. Afterwords, Evan stayed behind and provided the trio with re-visibility spectacles, which allowed them to see Liam and say their final words goodbye. Unfortunatley, Voldemort appeared, backed up by a few Death Eaters. He warned Headmisstress McGonnagall to hand over Hogwarts in two months, or else he would destroy Hogwarts. Evan was terrified by this experience, but he also became allied with Rose, Dylan, and Freddie. He wants to do everything he can to stop Voldemort, and he often puts too much pressure on himself because of it. Personality Evan is very serious. He doesn't get a lot of jokes, and he doesn't like sarcasm very much, despite using it often without knowing. He puts his grades before his friends, even though that rule has unknowingly begun to slip from his mind. He is dedicated to being a success at Hogwarts, and he does not want anything to get in the way of this. When he lacks sleep, he tends to short out and lose his temper. He believes that people want the best of him, and will go to extreme measures because of it. He sometimes forgets he is not alone in this war, and has to be reminded. Looks Evan has slick dark brown hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. He is tall, being 5'11. He is considered good-looking by some girls, but he does not see how. Wand Evan's wand is made of dogwood, and is 12 inches long. It has a dragon heartstring core. Alliances *Tanya Saunders (Cousin) *Dylan Whiteman *Rose Noble *Johnny Torsson *Freddie Simon *Matthew Jones *Holly Peterson (Crush) Enemies *Phoenix Greene *Neil Fallon *Colton Davis *Tom Riddle *Death Eaters Abilties/Traits *Evan is a pureblood. *Evan is very ambitious. *Evan is very serious. *Evan does not get a lot of jokes. *Evan is highly devoted to his schoolwork. *Evan gets along great with most of the teachers. *Evan has a hard time interacting with most of the other students. *Evan is a member of Ravenclaw House. *Evan gets Straight O's. *Evan is one of the Prefects of the Ravenclaw House. *Evan is one of the students who reformed Dumbledore's Army for a second time. Gallery Evan Wand.png|Evan's Wand. Evan02.jpg Evan03.jpg Evan04.jpg Evan05.png Evan06.jpg Evan Patronus.jpg|Evan's Patronus, a bear. Category:Student Category:Straight O Student Category:Male Category:Ravenclaw Category:British Category:MermaidatHeart Category:Seventeen Category:Prefect Category:Dumbledore's Army Member Category:Horned Serpent Category:Ilvermorny Transfer Student